multimobafandomcom-20200213-history
Malphite
fighter}} |date = }} Malphite, Shard of the Monolith is a champion in . Abilities Malphite's skin produces a layer of rock that acts as a shield and absorbs damage equal to . If Malphite don't receive any damage within 10 seconds, the effect refreshes. }} | }} |costtype = mana |cooldown = 8 |affects = Seismic Shard affects Malphite, enemy champions, enemy minions and neutral monsters. |description = Malphite sends a shard to a targeted enemy, dealing magic damage and slowing them for 4 seconds. Malphite also gains bonus movement speed for 4 seconds equal to the percentage that the target was slowed for. |leveling = )}} % }} | }} |costtype = mana |cooldown = 14 |affects = Brutal Strikes affects Malphite, enemy champions, enemy minions and neutral monsters. |description = Malphite's basic attacks deal a percentage of his attack damage to enemies within 200 range of the target. For 6 seconds, Malphite increases his armor and attack damage by a percentage. |leveling = %|of your attack damage}}}} % }} | }} |costtype = mana |cooldown = 7 |affects = Ground Slam affects enemy champions, enemy minions and neutral monsters. |description = Malphite slams the ground, dealing magic damage to enemies within range and reducing their attack speed for 3 seconds. |leveling = }} }} % }} | }} |affects = Unstoppable Force affects Malphite, enemy champions, enemy minions and neutral monsters. |description = Malphite charges to the target location, and on arrival deals magic damage to enemies within 300 range and knocks them into the air for 1.5 seconds. Malphite cannot be interrupted during his charge by anything except his own death. |leveling = }} 1500 + }} }} | }} Lore There is a world of perfect harmony, where all are part of the whole. The Monolith is the essence of all creation, and its denizens are but singular pieces of it. It is beautiful in its symmetry, and in its almost complete lack of uncertainty. The rocky beings that live there know their place and work to fulfill their duties to the fullest extent, functioning almost as a superorganism or hive. Malphite has always strived to live up to his full potential, as his own personal part of the whole, serving the role of a distinguished creature questing to enforce his people's flawless vision of order. One day, without warning, a dimensional rift opened, and he was summoned across the cosmos to the world of Runeterra. The transition was painful and terrifying for him, as he was cut off from the song of his people and the Monolith - things that had been ever-present in him since the day he was born. He raged, trapped in the Summoning Circle, as those who had called him made their plea. Runeterra was a world that had nearly been consumed by its disharmony. It was a world that needed champions to bring order out of chaos. It was to that end that the rock-creature was summoned, so that he could aid them in this quest. Looking past his own fear and apprehension, Malphite could see that this was a respectable goal, and one in which he could participate - perhaps uniquely so. Today, as part of the League of Legends, he hammers those who would seek to upset Valoran's movement toward order, especially turning his attention to those that wield chaotic magic. Unfortunately, Malphite has also begun to change, as he has been forced to face his own profound loneliness among the world's vibrant individuality. :"Beware, minions of chaos! The Shard of the Monolith has come." Skins League of Legends - Malphite - Classic - Splash.jpg| }} League of Legends - Malphite - Shamrock - Splash.jpg| |Shamrock Malphite is a legacy skin and is not longer available in store.}}| }} League of Legends - Malphite - Coral Reef - Splash.jpg| | }} League of Legends - Malphite - Marble - Splash.jpg| | }} League of Legends - Malphite - Obsidian - Splash.jpg| | }} League of Legends - Malphite - Glacial - Splash.jpg| | }} * Malphite's page at leagueoflegends.wikia.com * Malphite's profile page at leagueoflegends.com Category:League of Legends - Malphite Category:League of Legends - 1350 IP Category:League of Legends - 585 RP Category:League of Legends - Tanks Category:League of Legends - Fighters